pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Nyx the Ninetales
Princess Nyx is a Ninetales OC created by Paigelena . She is a princess of a place called the Flare Kingdom, which is far to the northeast of Light City. She is to debut in A 'Royal' Rumble, where she is fleeing from her responsibilities as 1st in line to the throne. Her age is speculated to be 14. Personality Nyx is a somewhat cowardly Pokemon that tries to avoid all responsibility for her actions and the actions of others. She is well known for breaking down in tears when she gets the chance and her people cruelly call her 'The Crybaby Princess' as a result. She has no real self-esteem and constantly puts herself down, going as far as to punish herself by forcing herself underwater until she begins to suffocate. Her behavior concerns most people that know her and they try to get her to see a psychiatrist. She has to deal with Lady Caris, her advisor. She has had a great upbringing and is a little bit of a snob as she believes that her wealth makes her superior to others. However, she does not like being bowed to and will snarl at those who attempt to do so. It gives the impression that she is unfriendly, but that is not the case. She has a warm heart and warms up to people quickly, especially if they are young and innocent. However, Nyx can get angry. This was seen in Swarma's Journey when she lashed out at Swarma for making her evolve even though she was not allowed to. Desires Nyx wants nothing more than to relinquish her claim to the Flare Kingdom throne as she believes that she simply is not good enough to assume the responsibilities. She just wants to be able to enjoy her teen years like a normal teenager would. However, Nyx also has the conflicting desire to rule the Flare Kingdom as she wants to be the best damn leader that the Flare Kingdom would ever have! These desires have left Nyx in the unique position of having all the resouces for ruling, but also enough resources to leave. Talents Nyx is extremely talented at gymnastics as she is flexible and able to do all of the complicated maneuvers that a human gymnast can, but to a much better degree. She outshines her competition. She can also race. She has specially designed F1 cars built for her that can accommodate her posture and sitting position. She wants to enter a world championship under the pseudonym of Fae Regalia. Abilities Due to an unknown occurrence, Nyx cannot breathe fire as well as other Ninetales can, and that is the best way to identify her. If you lined up all the Ninetales in the world and made them breath fire, you'll find her as the one who always sneezes first. She can use Ominous Wind as her primary method of attack as well as Energy Ball, Ember and Crunch. She was taught those moves by her mother and private tutor. Trivia *Nyx has the shortest name (Not including titles) of any Paigelena OC *She has two illegal moves that a Ninetales can't learn (Ominous Wind and Crunch) *She has 10 tails instead of 9, which is a sign that she is royal *Her favorite food is mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Pokemon Category:OCs made by Paigelena